


Your Biggest Fan

by Creme13rulee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cosplayers, Date Night, Fans, Fluff, M/M, Viktor and Yuuri go to a gaming convention, sex mention at end of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee
Summary: Chubby Yuuri Week Day 5 (September 12) – Date Night  SFW prompt: Dinner/Movie NSFW prompt: After the date (or during…)Deep Within My Bones-verse/paralympics meet-cute AU (no background knowledge needed) date night.Viktor secretly brings Yuuri to a gaming convention





	Your Biggest Fan

“I can’t believe we have three rest days in a row…” Viktor stretched out across his bed, hugging Yuuri closer. Viktor had already been up for an hour, taken Makka out for her walk and started the coffee maker. Yuuri was still waking up, his hair messy and eyelids heavy, cheeks smushed against his pillow.

“Don’t you plan that, coach?” Yuuri mumbled. He was less awe-struck-- they were two months into the off-season already. Their schedule was less harried, but was still relatively full of media appearances and tours.

“Maybe,”Viktor’s eyes sparkled. Yuuri was healthy-- healthy enough to tour with him, skate with him in the mainstream Olympics. He had gained all the weight he lost during chemotherapy and then some, leaving him soft and round in all the right places. Viktor had never imagined himself here-- in bed with the love of his life, pushing his body to its limits so he could skate another season with him by his side.

Yuuri yawned, stretching like a cat and rubbing his eyes. Viktor watched Yuuri pat his nightstand before he scooted over, picking up the lenses and unfolding the arms for him. Yuuri squinted up at him until his eyes adjusted, a blush coloring his cheek. He rolled onto his side, his hands cupping his cheeks.

“What’s wrong?” Viktor sat up-- already dressed, he could be making breakfast, but Yuuri was more interesting.

“You’re...so pretty..” Yuuri mumbled through his hands. “I still can’t believe this is real life.”

“Well… real life has a day planned for you, and wants you out of bed in the next hour,” Viktor smiled.

“Mmm… okay,” Yuuri sighed, finally getting somewhat upright. He sat for another five minutes, his chin resting on Viktor’s shoulder and scrolling through his phone before pushing himself off the bed and onto his wheelchair. Viktor had worked out an ingenious and indulgent system-- every night he repositioned the wheelchair next to the bed. Yuuri could then use the dresser and foot of the bed as leverage to wheel himself backward from the bed to the bathroom with minimum effort and no prosthetics needed.

“You didn’t pick me out an outfit,” Yuuri sighed at his first pit stop at his own dresser.

“You should wear the Mizuno gear,” Viktor licked his lips, thinking about Yuuri’s juicy thighs in the tight black fabric.

“For a date day?” Yuuri muttered unenthused. 

“You know it doesn’t matter what you wear,” Viktor set Yuuri’s prosthetic legs and liner on the bed after tucking the covers in.

“It does when I’m next to you,” Yuuri said under his breath, pulling out a pair of jeans and a thin pale yellow cable-knit sweater.

“I dress up so I look like I’m worthy of being in the presence of Japan’s sexiest man!” Viktor called back from the kitchen where he was preparing his first cup of coffee. Yuuri needed the power of hot water in all forms before he became a fully functioning human.

~

“What are we doing that requires morning hours?” Yuuri asked at the dining table, too in love to destroy Viktor’s lovingly made breakfast. He had formed the worlds perfect omelette and drawn multiple hearts of varying sizes , along with a wobbly ‘ I <3 Yuuri” in ketchup hiragana. 

“It’s a surprise, Yuuri,” Viktor was having the same difficultly-- he had left his unadorned, but Yuuri had emerged from the shower and pulled the ketchup from his hand to leave pawprints and an I <3 Viktor in loopy cyrllic. 

“Am I dressed okay?”

“Definitely.”

“Do I need my canes? Chair?” Yuuri narrowed his eyes over his mug as he took a sip of coffee.

“Mmmm… Yes. It wouldn’t hurt. Though the chair might be easier.”

Yuuri frowned, deep in thought--- it wasn’t a hike, or sightseeing, or Viktor would have recommended his cains in case his legs started bothering him.

Viktor, for once, remained diligent in his secrecy, dancing around the subject even until they got into his pink porsche.

“Is that animal crossing?” Yuuri turned in his seat when they slowed to a crawl in the city. “Wait… no, it’s someone dressed as Mario.” 

Viktor fought back a mischievous smile as he turned into valet parking for the business tower.

“No way-- that’s Solid Snake. Are people-- do people just do this?” Yuuri sat straighter in his seat.

“It’s a video game show!” Viktor blurted out as he pulled up to the curb, “They have demos and a giant Pikachu, and I heard there’s ice cream with free cards inside..”

Viktor relished the sparkle in Yuuri’s eyes as he turned around, stunned as the valet unloaded the folding wheelchair from the back of the car.

“Look! That’s from Earthbound!” Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s sleeve, pointing to another cosplayer.

“We have to get badges, but I think the line should be pretty short,” Viktor smiled, immensely proud of himself. “There’s a signing at five I think you’d like.”

“Wait… Five?” Yuuri’s sparkling eyes lifted to Viktor, his mouth parting in awe. “But--Really? This isn’t really your thing.”

Viktor had purchased a second console in order to play Animal Crossing with Yuuri. So far that was the only game Viktor had succeeded enough to warrant another copy of. Viktor may be the living legend of figure skating, but he also holds the record for worst player of Kingdom Hearts 3.

“But its yours, and I want to know more,” Viktor smiled, closing his eyes and drinking in Yuuri when he dove in for a tight, loving hug.

They made it through the line in record time, walking the show floor with relative ease. Viktor rolled the chair behind him, bumping a few ankles along the way. He was too busy watching Yuuri hop from booth to booth, his fingers dance across controllers and mouth form around careful Russian.

“Excuse me… can I take a picture of you?” A meek female voice asked from somewhere behind Viktor’s head. He turned around, Yuuri bent over with his tongue sticking out as he dutifully filled out a form for a prize drawing.

“Oh my god, yes!” Viktor gasped, gripping his heart at the young teen in an obviously home-made version of Yuuri’s costume from ‘Yuuri on Ice’ from their first season together. It was obviously cut out of a suit jacket, and was covered with sequins instead of swarovski.

“Can you send it to me after?” Viktor leaned it for a selfie, hunching downward so he could fit in the same frame as the cosplayer. “Here, I’ll put in my email.”

“O-okay,” The fan squeaked, cheeks burning pink.

“Viktor, look, it’s a squishy Slime Monster,” Yuuri held out the blue droplet with a face, squishing the foam between the fingers of one hand as he went to lean into his husband. Viktor heard the very distinct sound of fanboying--- which he hadn’t heard since their last competition with Minami.

“C-c-can I?” The cosplayer stuttered. Yuuri took a moment before he flushed with his own brand of embarrassment, his hand tightening its grip of Viktor’s hand-- a position it naturally fell into most days.

“I’ll take a photo, okay?” Viktor smiled, nodding toward the young fan. Yuuri leaned the best he could while Viktor turned his phone between landscape and portrait mode. He paused, squinting as he took another full-body shot. His suspicion was confirmed when the fan continued walking (after many thanks) down the aisle with the same sway as Yuuri.

“She had a prosthetic leg,” Viktor murmured, watching her disappear into the large crowd that hung around the end of the aisle.

“That was weird, I didn’t think figure skating fans would come here.” Yuuri fiddled with the slime squishy. 

“I think she was a Yuuri fan, to be honest.” Viktor set the last photo as his home screen before sliding his phone back into his pocket. 

“No way,” Yuuri shook his head.

“What do you mean? I’m the biggest one!” Viktor pouted.

Dinner ended up less glamorous than Viktor had pictured. They had spent the whole day on the show floor, amassing free merch and access codes as well as a few more selfies. By mid-afternoon, Yuuri had unfolded his chair, his legs aching with the stop-and-go of crowd movement.

The ended up eating Subway sandwiches in a dingy corner of the business building, Viktor using the only chair left in the tiny dining area. His muscles were still toned from the last season and planning upcoming choreography, but his feet still ached. The show floor had been stuffy, full of hundreds of bodies too close together. It was nice to just sit with Yuuri, even if it was just with paper-wrapped sandwiches.

“How is it?” Viktor asked, meaning Yuuri’s soggy looking sandwich.

“The best date I’ve ever had,” Yuuri licked a bit of escaped mustard off his finger.

“Oh… good.”

“I have a game to play with you when we get home.” Yuuri played with the straw of his soft drink.

“Oh?” Viktor tried to sound interested. He really did… but he was tired and hungry and had seen too many spidermans for one day.

“Do we have enough… _ junkatsuyu _ ?” Yuuri’s voice dropped, even though the probability of a Japanese speaking Russian sandwich artist was relatively low.

“What?” Viktor blinked, waiting until Yuuri typed it into his phone. Viktor waited for the translator app to load, his eyes widening. 

‘Lubricant’.

“Wow,” Viktor felt himself warm under the collar of his black button-up. “I think so?”


End file.
